tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 139
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 140|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'Februaury 18, 2011 '''Length: '''2:52:51 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel and Michael 'Special Guest(s): 'Seth Killian '''Intro: '''Captain America '''Closing Words: '''Seth: "It's been awesome." '''Closing Song: '''Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ending Credits Theme ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7 Badass Beheadings *Marvel vs Capcom 3 Super Review *The Glowing Stars' First Chiptune-Infused Song, and Details from GR's own Lizzie Cuevas! Notable Facts: *53 episode hiatus of Seth Killian comes to a end *1st time The Glowing Stars was played "I Know Now" first played in 1st break. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **I've spent $200 on Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and I haven't bought the game. **I live with Tyler Wilde and he can walk in to me jerking off at any moment. **I'm afraid to shit down someone's neck. **Mikel Cubikal the frowniest beard you ever seen. **Did you get stanky on your hangdown? ***Michael "Yes, you don't drop that kind of cash. **It is very unorthodox space docking. **My grandma was a model in the '40s or a prostitute. **Hasbro owns most of the board game companies. ***Michael "Cool story, Hasbro." **Kids, there are safer ways to space dock. **DC capes for Marvel characters. **We will have to spend a whole section on worse things to jerk off to. **Slowly, my dad is a baby gorilla. He looks awful. **He's a Mexican wolfboy, but he's an Italian man. **I discovered men. When I discovered I could fuck you guys, all bets were off. **Sethual Healing. **Commit suicide, that is different from wanting to die. **I don't know how to resolve a cool suicide. **All I can be remembered for is an extravagant suicide. **What they did say about the hair is it captures phermones that captures in your body which explains why I get laid constantly. **Fucking idiots listening will contact my girlfriend and say, "Do you know what Chris said about you? You're fat, you're a bitch, you talk to much, and now I will be quoted out of context." **I wouldn't care if there was a single female listener I could rebound with. *Brett Elston **My nephew has MW2 on DS. It's an N64 FPS from 2000, and you aim with a stylus. If you think it sounds bad, it is. There are two multiplayer modes: shoot and disconnect. **The lung capacity of a Transformer is infinite. **Chris, the one thing you were supposed to remember is not forget. **I'm getting a washer and a dryer. I might as well die. *Mikel Reparaz **Why the fuck are Meditteranean types so hairy? **She is smarter than a bag of hammers. **Why don't you grow a moustache and wear a tie to run for city council? *Michael Grimm **I headbutted the ground. I'm not pround of that. **My mom was decapicated by Johnny Cage. ***Chris "Was she blowing someone, because that would have been embarrassing." *Seth Killian **Kellogg's vs. Capcom is a very popular request. **All the winners now can do drugs and graffiti. **Must be the expensive DLC **I played for money, I played for food, but I have never played for a man's body. Question of the Week: What's a game name or character you used to mispronounce? *Brett: Guile as "Gully"; Ryo Hayabusa as "Rīu Habsua"; Faxanadu as "Fazannadew"; PoPoLoCrois *Mikel: Ryu as "Rīu"; Gradius *Chris: Suikoden as "Suckyden"; Xevious as "Exevious"; Ys as "Whys"; Ar tonelico *Michael: Ninja Gaiden as "Ninja Gayden" *Seth: Ryo as "Rīu" or "Roo"; Xexys as "Zekas" Link: Episode 139 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 140|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011